<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chorus Colors by A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796259">Chorus Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball/pseuds/A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball'>A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like cryptids, One Shot, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball/pseuds/A_Creative_Metal_Eyeball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem dedicated to the characters of the Chorus arc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chorus Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>This is an old thing that's been sitting on my computer collecting dust, but I still like it, so I decided to share it with the world.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are little-known tales that few have seen through;<br/>
I have though, sit awhile and I'll tell them to you.</p>
<p>Lost deep among the stars, a forgotten world drifts;<br/>
It's colors divided and torn, the wind scatters the bits.</p>
<p>Only wanting to go home and ripped from the sky;<br/>
Bright colored heroes join a planet left to die.</p>
<p>Orange, blue, aqua, maroon;<br/>
Each in charge of their own platoon.</p>
<p>Pink, grey and yellow, brown and red;<br/>
Unaware of what lies ahead.</p>
<p>Cyan and cobalt, out on their own;<br/>
Out on a mission for their sins to atone.</p>
<p>Snared within a cunning snake's vice;<br/>
A young general in tan and ice.</p>
<p>A cowardly lion clad in white and gold;<br/>
The general's secretary has an army to uphold.</p>
<p>White and purple with the name of Grey;<br/>
This doctor lived to see another day.</p>
<p>Purple: lost and drifting, thought to be dead;<br/>
Sanity fleeing, and a familiar voice is in their head.</p>
<p>Born into war, in tan and their captain's colors;<br/>
These young lieutenants have seen to many horrors.</p>
<p>Grey and orange claims to help those in crisis;<br/>
But happily guilty of silencing those same voices.</p>
<p>Still thinking they are a soldier is grey and green;<br/>
Yet to all else, only a back-stabbing monster is seen.</p>
<p>Behind voices and filters finds grey pulling the strings;<br/>
Surrounded by both slain beasts and fallen heroes things. </p>
<p>Their stories have more, but for now I say "Adieu.";<br/>
Just remember that this battle is no longer Red vs Blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to the end of this, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>I originally wrote this thing way back in 2017 over the course of a few school days while I was bored in class.</p>
<p>This is actually only one of two works I've written that are actually complete, the other was written two days ago, which I've already posted.</p>
<p>Hope you all have a great day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>